Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-71.167.29.3-20140306030516/@comment-24533621-20140307201110
The Undertaker's theme hits as he walks down to the ring. He enters and stands in front of Phantom face to face* You, out of all people, called me out to a match at Wrestlemania? You must be very confident that you can end the streak to the point that you even put your career on the line. That is very wise of you, Phantom. I should have known that when you signed me back to NWC, you wanted to face me at Wrestlemania. The fact that I keep declining your proposal to have a match between yourself and me at Wrestlemania, makes you sick in the gut that you couldn't bare it anymore. This is why you resort to such acts like giving up your ONLY CHANCE at the NWC World Heavyweight Championship so that you can face me at Wrestlemania. You really made me look bad by just giving up to David Falcon like that on Glory Road. What have become of you? Is the Streak that important to you? Or is it your ego that you have NEVER accomplished ANYTHING BIG on Wrestlemania? The reason why I don't want to face you at Wrestlemania because you are just nothing more than a main eventer. You are far away from the veteran status. People like Dragoontri, WWE Champion CM Punk and Cult of Personality whom I have faced at past WSE Wrestlemanias are TRUE veterans because they truly earned their status. What made you think you are a veteran here? You only won WSE World Heavyweight Championship, WSE Championship, WSE Intercontinental Championship, WSE World Tag Team Championship and the final WSE Royal Rumble 2014 winner. How many times have you gave 5 star quality matches? I couldn't even think any of matches you competed which are 5 star quality. Don't get offended, Phantom. I could see the rage in your those two cold eyes of yours. You even brought out something that should have been kept backstage out here. You made me look like a fool by exposing my "mystic powers" to the fans. Just because this is NOW YOUR COMPANY, doesn't give you the rights to expose my character without any approval by me. I heard you said I brought WSE down to the grave. Yeah, I did brought it down straight to hell because the company serves no purpose. You want to know why? Wrestler after wrestler keep quitting the company because of one simple reason. YOU. You used many too much backstage politics to make sure you can weasel your way to WSE Wrestlemania 5 for a World Heavyweight Championship title match. You made the likes of David Falcon and a few others quit the company with your backstage politics so that you can have a perfect scenario for Phanton ONLY at Wrestlemania 5 back then. With lesser wrestlers left on the roster, WSE have nothing left so''' I HAVE TO SHUT IT DOWN AND BRING IT DOWN STRAIGHT DOWN TO HELL WITH ME!' NWC would be at a better state with you in charge? Phantom, people backstage would be laughing at you with that ludicrous comment of yours. Even, Satan, himself, is laughing as well. It's too early to say that when NWC has been active for a month whereas WSE was active for almost 5 years. You want to know why WSE was so successful and will always be successful over NWC? Because I know what is best for business. It was because of you. You destroyed WSE with your politics. You ended what I have created with my own hands. You ended my global corporation. Now, since you created this company, I will make sure this company will end up in rhe ruins of hell. Phantom, you were never better than The Undertaker. You can't even beat me at Summerslam 2013 inside the Hell in a Cell where you literally begged me to give you the match on Raw. Just because I returned at Unforgiven 2013 and attacked you. I only attacked you for vengeance and for the title. You made it personal by adding an unnecessary stipulation. Once again, you brought your ego into this because you can't feel any satisfication if you never beat me in anything you throw at me. I can always counter it back to your grave. Now, back to your challenge for Wrestlemania. I will remind you. No one have ever beaten me at Wrestlemania. Even the best of the bests like WWE Champion CM Punk and Dragoontri came nowhere close to beating me at Wrestlemania. Since you are that confident of yourself, I will accept it. With that, you have officially dug '''YOUR GRAVE' by challenging me at Wrestlemania. At Wrestlemania, your career, your company and you will REST IN PEACE.